kaijus_duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
Succubus are half demon half human female, they're a common race, they aren't directly harmful to human beings as they need humans to survive, they don't get along with Vampires too often as they are compared and both races dislike so, though in the past both species have worked together. Succubus live off the life force humans give them throughout love. Appearance In their human form Succubus are attractive woman, most Succubus will make themselves look as the desired woman of the male they pick as a partner. In their Kaiju form they're normally a female demon along the red colors, with long wings for flight and long razor-sharp nails. Transformation Succubus are female, for a woman to become a succubus there are different ways: #At least one of the parents being a Succubus or Incubus, which will eventually lead to their child becoming one. #Being part of a love ritual that turns humans into a Succubus or Incubus. Personality When being turned into a Succubus one's personailties tends to highly change into a lustful-playful person, they will tease and tend to stay around the male they choose as a partner. Abilties Succubus have little abiltiies that are used for fighting, most of their abiltiies are to get those they pick to love them, the same love that they get from their victim is the same love that gives them power as their Gnosis will eventually dry out if they do not get those they choose to love them. *Charm: A Succubus can temporarily charm the opposite sex throughout contact, this serves as a way they charmed victim acts only to the Succubus, they use this to mark their prey when other Succubus, monsters or even humans are around and draw them away from the rest. *Slavery: Upon kissing a Succubus the victim will become their slave until the Succubus drawgs out all the energy out of them or until themselves are turned into a Succubus or Incubus. *Flight: Their wings only purpose are for flight, the wings *Illusionist: Higher experienced Succubus have the ability to make illusions to the point where they are near to reality and could kill the person the illusion is being used on. *Enhanced strength and speed : The only physical attributes that are improved upon becoming a succubus is strength itself and speed past the speed of sound, the more experienced the Succubus the faster she'll be. Weaknesses Succubus don't really have a weakness besides keeping them away from their partner, if a Succubus is stripped of her partner they get their powers from they will slowly loose their power, and if they're forced to fight in this state they'll quickly loose their power and eventually die. If said partner is realeased from a Succubu's power throughout things such a magic and comes to hate the Succubus this will cause for the energy they stole from the human to become useless and it'd be the same as if they had none for however long they had consumed their energy. Gnosis Transformation Succubs have 3 transformations. Human: basic disguise to blend in humanity. Hybrid: Both male and female spread their wings and tails, with the difference that male have horns on their forehead, this transformation requires experience otherwisethe Succubus or Incubus will not be able to harvest their full power. Kaiju: A Succubus' or Incubus' true form, horned devils, spawns of Category:Monster Category:Children of The Night